1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sound transmission and more particularly to an improved system for reducing sound transmission between adjacent volumes.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art has developed various devices and methods for reducing the transmission of acoustical energy through a wall between adjacent volumes. Many different types of wall and sound panels have been used by the prior art to reduce the transmission of acoustical energy. Acoustical panels have been well-known in the art for reflecting, absorbing and/or dissipating acoustic energy to prevent the acoustic energy from transmitting between adjacent volumes.
It is well-known that a solid material transmits acoustic energy in a very efficient manner. A typical interior wall is formed by a plurality of vertically extending supporting beams with a first and a second wall surface mounted to opposed sides of the vertically extending supporting beams. Acoustical energy impinging on the first wall surface is transmitted by the vertically extending supporting beams to the second wall surface.
It is also well-known in the prior art that an increase in the mass of the first and second wall surface will reduce the transmission of acoustical energy between the first and the second wall surface. This reduction in the transmission of acoustical energy is the due to the fact that a given amount of acoustic energy will produce less vibration on a massive wall surface relative to a less massive wall surface.
Others in the prior art realize that acoustic energy may be transmitted through the mountings used to mount the sound panels to a structure. Some in the prior art utilized plural spaced apart walls for reducing the transmission between adjacent volumes. The plural walls are spaced apart thereby eliminating the possibility of the vibration of one of the plural walls affecting the vibration of the second of the plural walls.
Some in the prior art have utilized various devices and means for reducing the transmission of acoustic energy through the between adjacent volumes. The following U.S. patents are representative of some of the prior art to provide sound panels with reduced transmission of acoustic energy therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,636 to Hoeltzel et al. discloses a unit comprising a layer of loosely matted mass of fibrous material. A substantially impervious preformed film of thermoplastic synthetic resin material is integralized with the fibers in one face of the loosely matted material. A fabric covering on the other face of the loosely matted layer is enfolded and is secured about the edges of the mass and the film. The mass, film and fabric are in the form of the sound proof flexible panel adapted to cover and soundproof a section of a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,912 to Rees discloses an acoustic construction for the walls and ceilings of an enclosure comprising a sound absorbing layer overlying the wall and formed by a plurality of rectangular tiles of fibrous material arranged in a plane. The edges of each of the tiles are contiguous to and slightly spaced from the edges of adjoining tiles. A renewable facing for the sound absorbing layer includes a plurality of thin sheets of porous material individual to the tiles. Each of the sheets having tabs at its edges integral with the sheets and resiliently held in place between adjacent edges of the tiles to hold the sheets in place over the face of the tiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,363 to Droeger discloses a non-combustible wall or ceiling of a plurality of parallel, latterly spaced, non-combustible primary furring anchored thereon. Sound absorbent pads are arranged between adjacent pairs of furrings. A plurality of spaced, non-combustible secondary furring extend transversely across the primary furring and are secured thereto. Each of the secondary furrings comprise a portion lying in a plane parallel with the wall or ceiling and bridging between primary furring and provided with a multiplicity of perforations adapted to threadably receive threaded shanks of screws. A multi-perforate finish sheath overlies the aforesaid parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,025 to Slayter et al. discloses a structural board comprising a core of glass fibers bonded into a porous self-sufficient layer. A layer of substantially inorganic cementitious material is integrated with at least one of the faces of the core. The cementitious layer is formed of a composition consisting essentially of an amide-aldehyde resin selected from the group consisting of urea formaldehyde and melamine formaldehyde and gypsum cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,372 to Maccaferri discloses an all plastic acoustic tile formed of a molded plastic material comprising a plate-like body having a rearwardly extending edges flange thereabout integral therewith. The body is formed to provide the front side thereof as a flat, planar face and having a multiplicity of apertures therethrough from the front face to and opening through the rear side of the body. Sound wave dampening tubes are molded integrally with the body projecting rearwardly from the rear side thereof. Each of the dampening tubes has a passage therethrough opening at the rear end thereof. Each of the dampening tubes is located on the rear side of the body in position with a body aperture opening into and forming the inlet to the passage of the dampening tube. The body has the rear side thereof formed with an annular recess therein about each of the dampening tubes providing a reduced thickness base portion of the body with which the tube is integrally joined.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,856 to Price discloses in combination with generally flat, high density, relatively rigid acoustical tile having parallel, equally spaced apart, rows of sound-receptive perforations whose transverse dimensions are in the magnitude of the thickness of the tile. An elongated tile-supporting member of sheet metal having at least three co-planar elongated parallel rib surface portions extending for its entire length and adapted for face-to-face operative supporting contact with the tile. The rib surface portions of the member are integral therewith and disposed intermediately of adjacent pairs of rib surface portion. At least two V-shaped troughs spaced apart the same distance as the rows of perforations of the tile are spaced apart, and intersected by elongated relatively narrow apertures of uniform width separated longitudinally by imperforate relatively short apical portions of the sheet metal. A plurality of screw type fasteners extends through certain of the tile perforations into respective apertures of the troughs and are lockingly retained by edge portions defining opposite sides of associated apertures, so that each trough is aligned with a row of tile perforations and is partially exposed through the perforations. The thus exposed pairs of inclined faces defining the troughs are wide enough to span or bridge entirely across the perforations and are inclined relative to the axes of the perforations at such an angle that very little or no light or sound which may enter the perforations tends to be reflected back through the perforations by the exposed inclined faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,551 to Martin discloses an outside-type building wall construction which is designed to provide an elongated integral sheet material weight-carrying stud member having a generally S-shaped cross-section. The wall may be expected to be exposed to strong outside forces, such as wind. The construction comprises, in combination: an elongated flexible resilient sheet material weight carrying stud member having a generally S-shaped cross-section in a plane perpendicular to its length and having outer and inner substantially parallel plane surface portions, an outer weather-proof wall plate of sheet material securely fastened to one of the outer parallel plane surfaces of the stud. The outer parallel portions of the stud are connected integrally to the intermediate portion by resilient curved portions and the transition between the parallel and curved portions are gradual and without sharp turns. Resilient action is permitted in a plane perpendicular to the stud length and between the outer parallel portions as when the structure is submitted to outside pressures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,397 to Eckel discloses an assembly with two angular adjoining walls and a ceiling. The assembly comprises a plurality of panels with a first of the panels extending along the ceiling from the first wall. A second of the panels extends along the first wall below the ceiling panel. A Z-shaped retainer embodying one angular portion is attached to the first wall. Another angular portion extends laterally away from the wall indirectly below the first ceiling panel and above the second panel. And a third angular portion extends downwardly away from the ceiling panel. The ceiling first panel rests on the other angular portion of the retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,615 to Zinn discloses an acoustical wall partition for use between the floor and ceiling of a building, an upright channel interposed between the floor and ceiling. The channel includes a pair of spaced side flanges; opposed elongated floor and ceiling tracks upon, extending along, and respectively secured to the floor and ceiling. Each track includes a pair of upright spaced plates; a series of longitudinally spaced resilient wallboard supporting and backing tabs struck out from the flanges. Each tab includes a first plate joined to and extending at an acute angle from a flange, and terminating in a yieldable second plate extending from the first plate at an obtuse angle diverging from the flange and secured in face to face contact with a wallboard. The channel is interposed between the tracks with the respective top and bottom edges of its side flanges bearing against and retained between pairs of the track plates. The upright parallel spaced wallboards upon opposite sides of the channel bear against and are secured to the tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,653 to Zinn discloses a sound attenuation wall partition adapted for use between a building floor and ceiling. The invention comprises opposed floor and ceiling channels secured respectively to and along the floor and ceiling. A series of upright longitudinally spaced studs of channel form are interposed between and projected into the channels. Each stud includes a transverse web terminating in a plane flange on one side and a panel stop flange on its other side having formed and projecting therefrom a series of longitudinally spaced coplanar yieldable tabs. The tabs are spaced outwardly of and parallel to the stop flange. The studs are arranged so that the plane flanges and stop flanges of adjacent studs are alternately arranged in substantial alignment, with the plane flanges of each stud bearing against and secured respectively to the side of the adjacent floor and ceiling channel. The corresponding stop flange is spaced from the side of the adjacent floor and ceiling channel. The studs are thus laterally staggered with respect to the floor and ceiling channels. Upright spaced opposed wall boards are interposed between the floor and ceiling channels and at their top and bottom edges secured to the opposite sides of the channels. Each wall board spans three adjacent studs. Fastening means interconnects the upright outer edges of each wall board with the plane flanges of the outer studs, and with the central portion of each wallboard throughout its height yieldingly bearing against the respective tabs on the intermediate stud stop flange. The opposing wallboards are longitudinally staggered whereby the outer upright edges of one wallboard span three adjacent studs which include two of the opposite wallboard supporting studs. The edge of a wallboard on one side of the channel is in registry with the channel portion of the wallboard on the opposite side of the channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,047 to Zinn discloses novel studs for use in wall constructions, characterized by their having two sides or flanges of different resiliency when formed and mounted. They may be of different resiliency when initially formed; or they may be of similar resiliency when initially formed, but become of different resiliency when mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,827 to Witherspoon discloses an acoustical panel assembly having improved structural, decorative and acoustical properties. The panel assembly includes a perimeter frame. A thin septum member is supported in the center of the frame. A fibrous glass layer is positioned adjacent each side of the septum member. A molded, semi-rigid, fibrous glass diffuser member is positioned adjacent each of the fibrous glass layers. The assembly includes means for joining adjacent panel assemblies and, in one embodiment, an outer decorative fabric layer is positioned adjacent each of the outer surfaces of the diffuser members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,912 to Lundberg et al. discloses a sound attenuating wall comprising a skeleton frame, surface layers secured thereto, skeleton frame members, and an insulation provided between the skeleton frame members and the surface layers, respectively. The skeleton frame members are formed by two elements which in point of strength act separately of each other and are interconnected by portions of material which are weak or slender in the direction of the plane of the wall. The insulation disposed in the wall fills out only part of the space therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,693 to Okawa discloses a means and method for diminishing energy of sound. A corrugated cover having holes therethrough is mounted on a wall by ribs and an edge plate. The wall and edge plate together with the ribs and corrugated cover form a plurality of chambers, each cooperating with a plurality of the holes for diminishing the energy of impinging sound waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,053 to Matsumoto et al. discloses a sound absorbing body which can effectively be utilized as an exterior sound absorbing wall or an interior wall of a house. The sound absorbing body comprises a number of sound absorbing cavities inclined at an angle alpha which is smaller than 80 degrees with respect to a transverse horizontal sectional plane of the body. The sound absorbing cavities are opened at the sound incident surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,491 to Matsumoto et al. discloses a perlite sound absorbing plate and a sound insulating wall constructed by arranging a number of the plates side by side and by assembling together into one integral body. The plate is composed of a mixture including 1,000 cc by bulk volume of formed perlite particles each having a diameter of 0.1 to 7.0 mm, 100 to 140 g of cement, liquid rubber latex containing 5 to 20 g of solid ingredients and a suitable amount of water and produced by press molding with a compression ratio of 1.10 to 1.30. The wall is constructed by assembling a number of the plates each provided with a side groove with the aid of supporting columns and reinforcing plates, each having a ridge adapted to be engaged with the side groove of the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,964 to Taguchi discloses a sound absorbing and diffusing unit for assembling an acoustic screen which can be placed or hung in front of a wall inside an acoustic room for improving a sound-effect therein. These units are detachably joined together with each other so that they may be easily separated and assembled again to form an acoustic screen having another shape or construction to adjust or modulate a sound-effect. A sound absorbing porous panel having a desired picture or pattern can be easily hung against a wall. The decorative panel can be reversely hung on the wall to provide another interior ornamentation. Accordingly, an acoustically correct room and a desired ornamentation on a wall inside the acoustic room can be easily obtained and changed without providing a rigid reverberating surface of the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,325 to Georgopoulos discloses an improved sound absorptive tackable space dividing wall panel or similar article in which a wire mesh screen is disposed within the sound absorptive material a distance from the tackable surface less than the length of the tack pin, thereby providing additional support for the tackable load without appreciably reducing the sound absorptive characteristics of the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,631 to Reusser discloses a noise barrier or other type wall or building assembly including a plurality of spans each extending between spaced apart posts and having top and bottom girts affixed to the posts and in turn supporting a plurality or series of vertically disposed panels. Unique mating interlock elements integrally formed along both lateral edges of the wall or building exterior panels allow the sequential interconnection of all panels in a series by means of a rotating displacement of the individual panels to yield multilateral interlocking of the panels. The panel faces are configured to provide shadow texture, while masking of the posts and top girt in a free-standing type wall is obtained by a split cover assembly and split cap trim, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,384 to Smith et al. discloses a sound barrier system particularly suited for out-of-doors, ground-mounted installations, such as for a highway noise barrier, comprising a vertical wall composed of successive individual wall sections arranged with immediately adjacent wall sections disposed at an intersecting angle to each other. Immediately adjacent wall sections are rigidly joined together in abutment along a common vertical joint. An earth anchor is anchored into the ground at each vertical joint. Each joint is secured to the corresponding earth anchor so that downwardly directed hold-down forces are applied by the earth anchors to the wall at the bottom portions of the joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,090 to Melfi discloses a post and panel type noise barrier fence formed of a plurality of concrete vertical posts or columns which have grooves to hold flat concrete panels between successive ones of the columns. The panels can have a stepped lower edge to accommodate elevational changes in the terrain. Also, certain of the columns have oppositely disposed recesses angled from each other so as to accommodate directional changes at the columns in the direction of the barrier fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,466 to Allred discloses an acoustic panel having a porous layer and a generally rigid layer affixed to each other. The generally rigid layer includes at least one passageway opening on one side of the rigid layer and extending through the rigid layer to the porous layer. The porous layer is a fibrous material. The rigid layer is a concrete-type material, such as vermiculite-cement plaster. This acoustic panel further comprises a generally rigid planar surface positioned adjacent to the porous layer. This generally rigid planar surface can comprise an insulating layer affixed to the other side of the porous layer and a structural layer fastened to the insulating layer. The insulating layer is a polyurethane foam board. The structural layer is a particle board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,734 to Mast discloses an acoustic wall for streets and parks and for garden-like designs consisting of several substantially U-shaped frame members arranged at a distance from one another, which frame members are connected among one another and have mats applied on their front and side surfaces. In order to substantially reduce the manufacture on location, the duration of setting up and the greening time on location, the acoustic wall consists of individual elements of which each has several U-shaped frame members which are secured at the ends of their long legs on a base. The base forms a rigid frame with fastening means for the lifting and transporting of the acoustic wall. One or several narrow-mesh mats are secured on the base, which mats prevent a falling out of material filled into the acoustic wall during transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,213 to Yamamoto et al. discloses a noise silencer for highways adapted to be stuffed in a joint gap formed in a highway. It has a rectangular casing and padding enclosed in the casing. The casing is provided with a vent hole adapted to be closed by a plug. Before mounting the noise silencer, air is firstly sucked out from the silencer through the vent hole to flatten the padding and the vent hole is plugged. After the silencer has been mounted, the vent hole is open to inflate the padding so that the silencer will be pressed against the opposite walls of the joint gap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,771 to Schmanski et al. discloses a device for preventing the transmission of sound. The device is fabricated of polymer composition and comprises a hollow core member formed of fiber-reinforced thermosetting resin, and at least outer member formed of unreinforced thermoplastic resin which is friction fit to the core member. The core member and outer members are preferably formed by pultrusion and extrusion, respectively. Adjacently disposed devices are connected together to form a fence-like barrier through which few or no sound waves are allowed to pass. This system is advantageously used to prevent sound waves emanating from a large transportation structure such as a highway, railroad track, or airport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,284 to Schmanski discloses a sound wall for placement along a roadside for reducing the transmission of sound from a traffic area wherein the sound wall comprises a plurality of stiff, resilient containment members respectfully configured with the channel configuration and having an enclosed channel volume and continuous open side. Each channel volume is filled with a composite composition of rubber chips and binder compressed within the channel and substantially filling the channel volume. These containment members are stacked in nesting relationship to form a wall structure, with the open side being oriented toward the traffic area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,651 to Horn et al. discloses a sound deadening wall assembly comprising a first wall panel attached to a first stud member, a second wall panel situated parallel to the first wall panel and attached to a second stud member, wherein the stud members abut each other with a resilient attachment material therebetween to secure the first and second stud members to each other. The stud members are of C-shape cross-section with the open end of the C-shape facing in opposite directions and a butting each other to crate an overall S-shape when the stud members are joined together. Separable end and top members are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,936 B1 to Gelin discloses a sound attenuating wall or ceiling assembly including: a plurality of wall or ceiling boards; a series of parallel spaced apart, elongated framing members; and a series of elongated sound attenuating members extending along the length of the framing members, secured to the framing members and securing the boards to the framing members. Each of the sound attenuating members has a resilient cantilevered portion to which the boards are secured. The cantilevered portion of each sound attenuating member extends from the framing member to which the sound attenuating member is secured both outward away from the framing member and toward an adjacent framing member whereby the boards are resiliently secured to the framing members and spaced outwardly from the framing members to attenuate sound.
U.S. Pat. RE 28,976 to Zinn discloses a method for providing, arranging, and mounting a line or series of studs, between parallel fixed structures of building so that each stud when as formed and mounted has a more resilient flange and a less resilient flange and so that the more resilient flanges of any two adjacent studs face in opposite directions; equally the less resilient flanges of two adjacent studs also face in opposite directions. The method further includes the step of providing, arranging and mounting wall panels in staggered, alternated relation on the studs with the edges of two adjacent panels being secured to the less resilient flange of the same stud, and the center of each panel is adjacent the more resilient flange of a stud between the first named pair of studs. The studs may have less resilient and more resilient flanges as originally formed, and/or only one flange may be anchored to the channels to make that flange less resilient than the unanchored flange. In the mounting of the panels, the center of each panel has a bearing at a more resilient flange.
U.S. Pat. RE 29,412 to Zinn discloses novel studs for use in wall constructions, characterized by—two sides or flanges of different resiliency when formed and mounted. They may be of different resiliency when initially formed; or they may be of similar resiliency when initially formed, but become of different resiliency when mounted.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sound transmission reducing system for reducing the transmission of acoustical energy through a wall between adjacent volumes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound transmission reducing system incorporating a novel supporting beam with reduced transmission of acoustic energy therethrough.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound transmission reducing system incorporating a novel supporting beam having a pocket for mounting an acoustical panel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound transmission reducing system incorporating a novel bracket with reduced transmission of acoustic energy therethrough.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound transmission reducing system incorporating plural supporting beams for mounting sides of an acoustical panel.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.